Just Another (A)Sexuality Crisis
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Asexual Castiel going to a bar to get laid because he is convinced that even though he is happy being asexual, he has to be like everyone else and like sex. There is sex but then Cas starts crying so I kinda cock block them.


_a·sex·u·al_  
 _āˈsekSH(əw)əl/_  
 _noun_  
 _1._  
 _a person who has no sexual feelings or desires._

* * *

Castiel was rightly terrified.

He didn't do things like this. He never did things like this. Never.

He was at a bar, all alone, with no one to vouch for as a friend, or even so much as a familiar face. He was sweating a little, hands shaking as he gripped his beer.

He shouldn't be here.

There were too many people around the bar. There were women looking his way, beer in his hands and men lurking nearby.

Castiel squeezed his beer and took another sip of the dark liquid. He coughed a little, picking up a napkin to muffle his mix up.

He didn't even like beer, why was he here?

Castiel went to stand up, and leave because he didn't belong here, he shouldn't be here, it wasn't good for him here, when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Castiel jumped in surprise, but the hand didn't leave.

"Hey calm down man," a voice said. It was deep, and sent a shiver down Castiel's spine. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Relax. You are at a bar, not a murder house."

Castiel didn't relax. His eyes just widened a little and he clutched his beer in his hand a bit tighter. He didn't reply either, and that only seemed to encourage the man to sit down next to him.

Not entirely part of the plan, except that he kind of was.

The man ordered a beer, and then turned, staring at Castiel expectantly.

"So what brings you here?" He asked. Castiel slowly looked up at the man, and very nearly held back a gasp.

This man was beautiful. He had stunning fanfiction green eyes, with short brown hair and a perfectly sculpted face, that made Castiel want to melt into the ground.

He opened his mouth to answer, and then shut his mouth, deciding that not speaking was a better answer.

The man eyed him curiously, and took a sip of his beer.

"Not a talker," he observed. "I can work with that. The names Dean. What's yours?"

He gave Castiel a grin, and this time Castiel was pretty sure he did melt.

"Ca-Castiel," he stammered out, wincing at how awkward he sounded and blushing a light shade of red. But Dean just smiled warmly.

"Castiel huh? Nice name. Suites you," he commented. He took another drink of his beer and gazed at Castiel. "So, again I ask, what brings you here?"

Castiel gaped a moment.

"I came to get laid," he blurted bluntly, and once the words left his mouth he blushed again, something he didn't tend to do unless he was embarrassed. Dean laughed, and leaned forward his lips brushing Castiel's ear and this was all moving along very quickly.

"I wouldn't mind shoving my cock up your ass," he muttered huskily. Castiel shivered, and his fingers found themselves on Dean's biceps. He squeezed them desperately. He didn't know how to answer, so he just nodded, and shut his eyes.

"Please," he whispered shakily. Dean didn't even move.

"First, you're going to have to get up," he said, his voice low and teasing. "You think you can do that baby?"

Castiel barely nodded and he shakingly got out of his barstool, still squeezing Dean's biceps. Dean got up too, and said something to the man at the bar before grabbing his beer and leading Castiel outside of the dark dank building.

"I'm a little buzzed so we are going to have to walk but I live a block from here so we should be fine," Dean said. Castiel nodded, and suddenly Dean was shaking away his touch.

"Have you ever done this before?" Dean asked. "You seem tense."

"No," Castiel breathed as if he had just let out some big secret he could just barely hold in. "Not at all. I hope that's okay.."

Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling him close.

"I don't usually do virgins, but you are hot enough that I would be more than eager to make an exception."

He paused and leaned over towards Castiel, nudging up his head with his nose and mouthing openly at his neck gently.

Castiel quivered a little in surprise, groaning at the feel of Dean's lips on his neck.

Dean chuckled.

"I'm going to treat you well tonight," he muttered.

Castiel dearly hoped that was a good thing.

Before he knew it Castiel was in a small apartment, being pressed up against a wall. Dean was kissing him roughly, and fuck if he didn't like that.

Technically it was also his first kiss, so his lips against Dean's were a little clumsy, but Dean didn't seem to notice.

He rolled his hips against Castiel's cock, which was surprisingly enough hard, and Castiel figured now was the time to moan, so he did. Dean seemed satisfied with this and pulled Castiel out of the main room and into a small bedroom.

There were posters on the wall, but Castiel didn't have time to see exactly what they were for before he was thrown on the bed.

He wondered for a moment, if all sex was this rough.

"Fuck you don't understand how much I want you," Dean growled out. He kissed Castiel roughly and rocked his hips against Castiel's again. "Going to need to stretch you."

Dean flipped Castiel and pulled down his pants. He rubbed Castiel's ass a little, and Castiel couldn't help but feel exposed and embarrassed.

"D-Dean," he whined softly, shutting his eyes. Dean hummed and leaned over.

"I'm just going to get to the point of this. Don't have time for the teasing right now. Just going to fuck you," Dean warned, and then his finger was in him. Castiel groaned out, and his body began to shake.

This was horrible. This feeling was terrible. There was a small burn, but it wasn't so much the burn as the odd feeling of something up his ass. It was no different from the few times he had tried to finger himself, and that was a disappointment. He really had thought that sex with a real person would be better.

Castiel clenched his fists, and let out a loud fake moan.

"Dean more, please."

Maybe it would feel better with more fingers in him.

"Eager huh?" Dean asked. "You might be a little tight for a second finger though."

He prodded a second finger at Castiel's hole, and Castiel gasped, bucking back on the finger. It slid in, making him groan loudly.

It wasn't getting much better.

Castiel's breathing got heavier and he wiggled a little bit.

"Ho-How much do you h-have to stretch me, before I g-get your cock?" Castiel asked. Dean hummed and pulled back, pulling down his pants and showing off his cock to Castiel.

Cas gasped softly, his eyes growing wide, and his heart beat quickening.

He had never seen any cock other than his own, but this cock must be the king of all cocks because it was huge. It was long, and curved and fat, pulsing with large veins.

"Oh.. my.. god," Castiel murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. Dean chuckled softly and Castiel pressed his lips together. "Probably some more fingers.. Please.."

"Of course bunny," Dean murmured and Castiel frowned at the word of endearment. Dean pushed his fingers back into Castiel, adding a third one to the mix. Castiel could feel the fingers stretching him, and even though he let out a moan, the feeling of the fingers pushing in and out of him made him wince inside.

"Why did you call me a bunny?" Castiel gasped. Dean's free hand tugged at Castiel's hair gently.

"Because you are so fluffy," he explained, and it made Castiel smile a little bit to be treated like more of a boyfriend then some one night stand. Which he was.

But then Dean's fingers were gone and he lifted Castiel up, clutching him close as he held Castiel above his cock.

"You ready for my cock?" Dean asked roughly. Castiel nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Dean.

He could do this. He could definitely do this.

It was just sex, everyone did it. Well, not everyone but most people, and if most people could do it Castiel could too.

Of course Castiel didn't mind not being too into sex, and in reality Castiel probably shouldn't even be here. He shouldn't have let himself get into such a compromising situation, but it was too late to go back. He gripped at Dean's back and Dean lowered him onto his cock.

For a second, Castiel thought he was feeling the pleasure that others felt having a cock inside them.

Then he realized what he was feeling was actually panic.

Tears began to leak from Castiel's eyes, and he put his chin on Dean's shoulder to hide them, hoping the feeling would get better. Dean pushed all the way in, and this full feeling was too much for Castiel to handle. He let out a strangled sob and scratched at Dean's back.

"No, no, no, no," he cried out, tears freely running down his face. Dean's body tensed and he pulled Castiel back so that he could see his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

It was almost like his cock wasn't buried in Castiel's ass. It was almost like they were just regular people working out a problem.

But Dean's cock was in Castiel ass, and that was the problem.

"Please get it out of me, please I can't take it, get it out of me," Castiel begged, he pulled his head so that he was back in his former position. "I thought I would like it, but I don't like it, I need to get it out of me."

Dean pulled Castiel off his cock, and laid him down in the bed. His face was morphed into a look of concern, and Castiel could barely look Dean in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Castiel sobbed silently, his voice small and frantic. Dean leaned forward, rubbing Castiel's sides, and it didn't comfort Castiel. It just made him cry harder.

Dean pulled away like his touch was poison.

"What did I do?" He asked urgently.

"I tr-tried," Castiel sobbed back. "I thought I wo-would like it but I-"

"What did you think you would like?" Dean interrupted. Castiel sniffled loudly.

"The s-sex," Castiel replied, stifling another sob. Dean frowned.

"What? Why wouldn't you like sex? Are you straight?" He asked. Castiel shook his head slowly.

"I-I'm ase-asexual," he stammered. Dean stared at Castiel a moment, and then his arms were wrapped around Castiel.

"Fuck, Cas," he said softly. He pulled away from Castiel and put some boxers on them both. "Why did you let me fuck you?"

Castiel sniffled a little and looked down at his lap.

"I thought I would like it," Castiel whispered, his voice barely audible. Dean watched him with wide eyes.

"Castiel if you are asexual it's unlikely that you will like sex," he said, his voice soft. Castiel couldn't bare to look at him.

"Are you mad?" He asked. Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat and reached forward, touching Castiel's chin. Castiel moved out of the touch, closing his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry.."

Dean shook his head.

"Castiel, tell me you aren't going to try to do this again," Dean said softly. "Some people won't care that you won't sex, some people will like your cries, and some people will fuck you anyways."

Castiel cringed a little, and scooted away from Dean, knowing he was right. He had gotten lucky. Dean wasn't going to use him, and force him to do something he just simply didn't like, but it still didn't make sense to Castiel why Dean cared.

"I-I... I just get curious," Castiel replied softly.

Dean forced Castiel's chin up and he opened his eyes in surprise, only to be locked into a deep gaze.

"Promise me, you won't try this again," he repeated sternly. Castiel sniffled a little but nodded.

"I won't," he assured. Dean nodded, and smiled softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Castiel nodded back, sniffling again. "Come here.."

Dean opened his arms in invitation for another hug, and Castiel went for it, burying his face into Dean's shoulder and crying some more. He stuttered apologies, while Dean assured it was alright, and he cried into the man's shoulder until he couldn't cry anymore.

He finally pulled away, and wiped away tears with his balled up fists.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. He felt terrible for using Dean like this.

He felt terrible that he hadn't been able to give Dean what he wanted. Dean had just wanted to fuck him, and Castiel hadn't given him that. He sniffled softly and laid his head against Dean's chest, shaking his head a little.

Dean didn't seem deterred.

He should be angry or something, but he doesn't seem to be.

He smiled down at Castiel and hugged him a little.

"I bet you're tired," he commented. "Let's go to sleep."

He pulled Castiel so that he was pressed against his chest while he lay in bed, and Castiel turned to look at Dean in confusion.

"But-" He tried to protest. He really did.

But Dean wouldn't hear it.

"Look I'm sure this is your first time sleeping with a stranger, but trust me I won't bite."

Castiel smiled a little, and managed another nod.

"Okay," he agreed finally. He closed his eyes and laid his head against Dean's chest, who smiled warmly.

"I've never met anyone like you," Dean muttered, "And I don't know why but I am inexplicably drawn to you."

Castiel didn't reply.

He couldn't reply to something like that, he just couldn't.

So instead he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Castiel woke up early.

He didn't know where he was, and who he was sleeping with.

There was the initial moment of panic before remembering exactly what happened.

He was with Dean, and he had gone to the bar last night to get laid. Which had some what succeeded.

Except now Castiel's ass felt funny. It was like he could still feel Dean inside him, filling him and stretching him and Castiel didn't like it. He carefully got out of bed, swallowing a little.

As a guy Dean had simply met in the bar, he was supposed to leave... Right?

He was a one night stand, and that's how one night stands work.

Castiel grabbed his pants and shirt, preparing to sneak out when Dean moved a little in the bed.

"Cas?" His gruff voice asked, and it was deeper than it had been last night.

Castiel didn't reply but Dean moved, reaching across the bed and groaning a little when he found nothing.

"Cas where are you going?"

Castiel cleared his throat.

"This is a one night stand, in one night stand, the uh stand is supposed to leave. Am I right?" Castiel replied hesitantly. There was a low noise from the bed and Dean was sitting up.

"Most one night stands don't start crying when they get a dick inside them," he grunted. "You don't qualify. Come back to bed."

Castiel bit his lip but did as Dean wanted, climbing back into the bed. Dean pulled him close and was quickly asleep again.

Castiel could tell by the way his tense body relaxed, and his breathing fell into a steady beat. Castiel watched Dean for a little while, satisfied in watching the man sleep.

He hadn't noticed his freckles the night before.

They were like constellations, scattered across his face like stars scattered across the night sky, and Castiel loved them. He tentatively raised his hand to Dean's cheek, running his fingers across the freckles.

Dean didn't do anything, just snored a little, not seeming disturbed by Castiel's touches. He smiled, and continued to trace the freckles, making little constellations with them until he just couldn't anymore.

He needed to get out.

Dean didn't need him in his life. He needed something more than a one night stand.

Castiel got out of bed, more careful this time, and picked up his clothes, clearing the room of any evidence of me. He looked over at Dean and smiled softly at the sleeping form.

You'll wake up Dean, and this will all seem like just a dream.

Castiel sighed, and stepped outside of the bedroom.

Just a dream..

He looked away from Dean's sleeping form and closed the door. He sighed, shaking his head a little. He didn't want to do this. But he needed to.

He stepped out of the apartment and shut the door closing his eyes tightly.

The thought of seeing Dean again on the streets passed through Castiel's mind, but he instantly dismissed it.

New York City was a big place. Seeing Dean again was very unlikely.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Soooo

I just thought this fic was a good idea okay?

Fuck, I hope none of my friends see this shit.

I can't believe I actually wrote this.

I might make it a legit series, in which Dean totally searches all of New York for Castiel cause he wants him for more then sex but not unless people like this you know?  
No point in writing for no one as I see it.  
Any how hope this was enjoyed for whatever the fuck it was.


End file.
